


The Most Important Thing

by thorsvarme



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, bad sex fest, condom mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eames, can this conversation wait until after I’m done fishing condom out of my ass?” Arthur interrupts Eames’s speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://badsexfest.livejournal.com/1908.html?thread=15220#t15220) at the bad sex fest. unbeta'd.   
> I don't know how comfortable I am with Eames's characterization in this :/

Eames isn’t supposed to be working this job (or any job really, not until the Danish mess settles down) but someone called in a favor and Eames has enough of a reputation as a cheat and a liar. Also, Arthur is running point on this extraction and working alongside Arthur is such a rare delight. It wasn’t always like this, they used to work together all the time. But then there was the _Amsterdam_ incident, and now they don’t work together as much as they used to. 

He smirks a little, at the look of pure surprise on Arthur’s face the second he walks into the abandoned office building they’ll be working out of. Arthur shoots him _that_ look. It’s a look Arthur gives him every time they have to work together, it’s a look that’s meant to remind Eames of the agreement he and Arthur made after the Amsterdam incident: No personal interaction while on a job. 

Of course, that agreement goes to shit at exactly 11:32pm when Eames presses Arthur up against the door of his hotel room and kisses him breathless. Eames reaches down to cup Arthur’s ass in his hands and Arthur wraps his legs around Eames’s waist. They haven’t seen each other in months, and they’re both a little desperate with it. Eames loves Arthur when gets like this, grabby and needy. 

“The door, Eames, the door,” Arthur gasps against Eames’s mouth, and tucks his face into Eames’s neck to graze his teeth down the skin. 

Eames scrambles to pull Arthur’s wallet out of his back pocket, and tosses it at Arthur’s chest. Arthur gets his key card out and twists around to slide it into the slot, exposing the stretch of his neck to Eames. Eames groans and leans in to press a sucking kiss to Arthur’s neck. Arthur shoves at Eames’s chest, growling impatiently. 

The door swings open and Eames stumbles through, his mouth connecting with Arthur’s again, sloppy and messy and uncoordinated. Arthur’s wallet falls out from between their bodies, hitting the floor of the hotel room. Eames doesn’t bother picking it up, just kicks the door shut and carries Arthur over to the bed. 

They’re grinding against each other now, Arthur hissing wonderfully whenever their erections rub against each other. Eames knows Arthur well enough to know that he always unpacks his lube into the top drawer of the endtable, and is failing to retrieve it while simultaneously ridding Arthur of his shirt. Arthur, on the other hand, is very successfully unbuttoning Eames’s shirt, letting his nails rake down the skin he reveals. 

“Eames,” Arthur huffs impatiently, and Eames smirks down at him apologetically. 

“Sorry, darling,” Eames says, and crawls up the length of Arthur body to get to the end table. He gets a hold of the lube while Arthur undoes his belt and tugs his pants down, craning his neck to mouth at Eames’s dick through his boxers. “Arthur,” Eames moans, hips bucking into the wet heat of Arthur’s mouth. 

Arthur hums under Eames and unbuttons his shirt, still licking lewdly at the outline of Eames’s dick. Eames reaches for Arthur’s pants and Arthur pushes himself up the bed, shrugging out of his shirt as he does. Eames finally gets Arthur out of his pants and sighs softly when he has him naked under him, skin and muscle flush against him, and they kiss languidly for a few moments. Going slow and taking their time, Eames dropping the lube in favor of running a hand through Arthur’s hair, and Arthur gripping Eames’s shoulders as he slowly rubs the length of his cock along Eames’s thigh. 

Eames pulls away when he can’t stand it anymore, and reaches for the lube, flicking the cap open with shaking hands. Arthur licks his lips and watches Eames with dark eyes, reaching down to jack himself off lazily. Eames rubs the slick over his fingers, sliding two into Arthur right off the bat. Arthur never needs extensive preparation, he has a vibrator and a dildo he takes everywhere and Eames knows for a fact that he fingers himself whenever he’s in the shower.

“Wait, wait, Eames. I don’t have any condoms,” Arthur pulls away slightly and Eames whines. For as far back as they’ve been having sex, Arthur’s always brought the condoms and the lube. Arthur likes to be prepared, after all. 

“Hang on, I’ve got-” Eames says and ducks over the side of the bed, pulling up his pants and sticking a hand into his pockets. He has a condom or two in his wallet, he knows he does. He pulls one out triumphantly and meets Arthur’s gaze smugly, but Arthur isn’t paying any attention to him, he’s got three fingers buried in his ass and is arching into them. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Arthur grunts, after a few long moments where Eames indulges in a bit of staring. 

Eames reaches for the lube and squirts a drop into the condom before rolling it on with practiced ease. He slicks up his hand again and gets his dick nice and ready while Arthur stretches himself for Eames, arching his neck to watch Eames. Arthur pulls his fingers free and Eames grabs hold of Arthur’s legs, swinging them both over his shoulders while Arthur guides Eames’s dick to his dripping hole. 

Arthur and Eames have been fucking for years, they’ve been fucking ever since Mal introduced them all those years ago. It’s been more frequent as of late, and more exclusive in Eames’s case. So when Eames takes hold of Arthur’s hips he knows exactly how slow to go so that he doesn’t hurt Arthur, he knows how long to pause so Arthur can adjust to the feel of him inside, he knows how far he can bend Arthur in half before it becomes uncomfortable. 

Eames cradles the back of Arthur’s head when he starts fucking into him, pressing their foreheads together so they’re breathing against each other’s mouths. He holds him close as he pulls out and shifts and thrusts back in again, so he can feel the exact moment when Arthur arches up against him and grabs a handful of Eames’s ass moaning “There, fuck, right fucking there.” 

Eames grins and tightens his grip on Arthur, thrusting into him with earnest now that he’s got the right angle. He holds Arthur in place and fucks into him hard and fast, hard enough that the whole bed is moving with them, the headboard slamming into the wall behind it. Arthur feels amazing, he always does, hot and tight and surrounding Eames completely. Eames can feel his orgasm building, right in the pit of his stomach, and his thrusts become more erratic, entirely uncoordinated as Eames loses control and gives himself over entirely to Arthur. 

Something happens then, all of a sudden everything feels more, hotter, wetter, and Eames knows Arthur feels it too from the way his mouth falls open in a silent scream. They come together, Arthur onto both of their chests and Eames deep inside Arthur. He collapses on top of Arthur, doesn’t pull out just yet, just nuzzles into Arthur’s neck and panting softly against Arthur’s skin. 

He knows they’ll have to get up soon, they’re smeared with Arthur’s come and Eames can feel his own release-

“Goddammit, Eames.” Arthur groans, scrambling off the bed. Eames sits back on his heels and blinks in confusion at the bathroom door that has just slammed shut. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he mumbles, when he glances down and sees the tattered remains of the condom hanging from the base of his dick.

He gets rid of the torn condom and scrambles after Arthur, deciding not to go in until Arthur says it’s okay. He panics, knowing how important this is to Arthur. Arthur believes STDs can ruin your fucking life, and Eames agrees with him, so he slips a condom on every time they fuck, for both their sakes, and is careful to spit after every blowjob. 

“Arthur, I’m so sorry-”

“Jesus, how long was that thing in your wallet Eames?” Arthur calls out as Eames hears the shower start. Eames tries to remember, but he can’t, it’s been ages since he’s been with anyone that wasn’t Arthur and Arthur is always prepared. 

“I don’t know, I just. Arthur listen, I haven’t been with anyone besides you since the last time I got tested. Cross my heart, I’ll even dig up the papers for you if you like.” Eames sucks in a deep breath. He’s been thinking about him and Arthur. Ever since he realized that he’d taken this job entirely because Arthur was working it. He’d thought about it on the plane and the train and all throughout the work day that led to the two of them fucking in Arthur’s hotel room. He thinks it’s significant that he hasn’t fucked anyone besides Arthur in such a long time. He doesn’t know if Arthur has or hasn’t, and he really doesn’t mind either way, it’s entirely Arthur’s business and he won’t be _heartbroken_ or anything silly like that if Arthur’s been with someone else. The point is, darling-

“Eames, can this conversation wait until after I’m done fishing condom out of my ass?” Arthur interrupts Eames’s speech. 

“And people think the British are vulgar,” Eames sniffs. They both fall silent and Eames waits for a few minutes, with his head resting against the cool wood of the bathroom door. “May I join you?” Eames asks after another few minutes have passed. 

He can’t hear anything, but he can picture Arthur with his forehead pressed to the cold tiles of the shower wall, his eyes closed and his neck arched as hot water runs down the smooth, golden planes of his back. The image in his mind is so lovely Eames can hardly stand to be on the wrong side of the door from the real thing. 

“Yeah okay, I’m all done,” Arthur answers, and Eames hurries to open the door. Arthur turns his head to blink at Eames from under the spray. His gaze is steady and intense and his lips are red, bitten and gorgeous, droplets of water clinging to the curves of them. Eames moves forward and pressed his lips to Arthur’s, cupping his face in his hands. “Mmmph, Eames, wait. Wait. Listen, I haven’t had sex with anyone else either,” Arthur says, he says it like he thinks it’s the most important thing in the world. 

So Eames kisses him like he knows it’s the most important thing.


End file.
